DESCRIPTION: The Biostatistics, Measurement, and Effectiveness Evaluation Core (BMEEC) will provide technical expertise to enhance the quality of intervention studies, with a particular focus on effectiveness research. It will provide consultation on research design, statistical analysis, measurements, and effectiveness evaluation to support research on new approaches to intervention for children and adolescents with mental disorders. The BMEEC will also improve the quality of intervention research by providing education and training to students, fellows, and junior Center faculty in theses areas. In addition, the BMEEC will maintain an integrated CPIRC data-management system that will facilitate patient tracking and quality control of data collection across Center-supported research projects. The BMEEC is organized into four integrated units: Biostatistics, Measurement, Effectiveness Evaluation, and Data Management. The units will work closely together to advise principal investigators on the conduct of intervention studies and to certify that various elements of the trials are executed to the highest standards. Crosscutting themes of this Core include an emphasis on methods to characterize the heterogeneity of patients participating in trials, adaptation of measurement and assessment methods to a variety of community and institutional settings, and assessment of outcomes across a range of domains and from multiple perspectives. This emphasis will increase the clinical application and public health significance of the intervention studies supported by the Center.